inFAMOUS:Bloody Love
by Black-Kat-77
Summary: My OC is back, for a story of blood sucking, wolf shifting, witch crafting, and awesome adventures for Kat who happens to be a vampire. What awaits her? A/N Okay this is just for fun until I continue Black Lightning's ch.12 I want it to be long so yeah, give me credit here okay.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~ dear readers, yes I am sorry on not continuing my inFAMOUS fic if you are a fan of it...But I promise you I am continuing it. I have a life so I can't always sit infront of the keyboard and write on y'know. Anyways, I wanted to write something new since I've been reading some good fics, (It's Vocaloid fics to be more specific they're LukaxMiku vampire yuri fics) so I wanted to write a vampire romance type of fic...I placed the story here in the inFAMOUS category due to all being Katherine's dream land, weird yes but I hope it will be good, so anyway I'm out...peace and read on. **

**-Black-Kat out**

_**The night of horrors...or so it would've been**_

This was the town of Empire City, clean and modern where people would live their eveyday lives working, shopping and do what's intended. Though, at the moment the sun dawned people would already have dressed their city to the town of Halloween, people would be merry and celebrate, children would go around and trick or treat. But one woman was tired out...her name was Fate and it so happened she had worked extra shifts for her work buddies, she decided to go to her college dorm room, and go to bed.

Fate yawned and opened her room door, she closed the door carelessly hard and removed her shirt and pants, leaving her in her bra and panties.

Roaming her drawers she picked out a blue jersey and some boxers and dropped her tired body to bed...not knowing that under her bed hanged a black bat, it dropped to the carpeted floor and crawled out with it's scaly wings. With a silent black fog surrounding it, the bat turned into a woman, her brunnette hair was medium long and layered, her eyes were brown and slitted surrounded by her white pale, icey cold skin. The entity wore a sleeveless, two-tailed vest, the leathery outside of it being a shady black and the rest being a patterned red thread, she wore tight, vertically ripped black leather pants. Her hands were covered by black, elbow-lengthed leather gloves and walked on knee-high black boots, other than her gothic clothing she was a beautiful, mysterious woman.

Fate fidgeted in her sleep and let her head slip to the side displaying her smooth skinned neck which only made the entity moan silently as she licked her upper lip, the mysterious woman leaned into the sleeping girl's neck, her brown slitted eyes began to glow red and her teeth displayed a pair of sharp fangs as she neared her prey and as soon as she was an inch away to feed...an alarm went off. The entity quickly stared at an alarm clock in the counter beside the bed and panicked, tripping off of a wire cord which stretched across the room from a laptop charger, due to the woman's fall and the alarm going off, Fate woke up in a dash. Turning on the lamp and shutting the alarm off, Fate looked at her suffering stalker lying on the carpet in front of her bed.

"What's going on?! And who the hell are you?!", Fate shrieked grabbing two heavy books from the counter.

"It is none of your business and please do not yell. My head impacted your rather hard shelled bag during my fall", the mysterious woman responded rubbing her head.

"It is my business because you happened to be in my living area without permission to being here! I want you to answer me or else I'll throw these at you", Fate yelled and prepared to throw a heavy college phylosophy book. The woman looked up and stared at her rather cute victim and huffed, "I so happen to come so I can feed on you, and now that I look at you more clearly you are rather a pretty girl...so now I am even more interested to eating you up".

Fate scuffed and blushed as she threw the phylosophy book at the woman's face, "OW MY GOD! GUGH WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!", the woman yelled in pain as she rubbed her hurting nose.

"YOU JUST SHOWED A SIGN OF SAME SEX HARRASSMENT YOU GOTHIC PERVERT!", Fate yelled causing the woman to stare in confusion, "Same Sex Harrassment? Whatever do you mean?, now allow me to explain so I can avoid another one of those painful books, shall I?".

Fate humphed as she sat and crossed her arms, "Go on", she said, she had brown eyes and black-brownish colored hair which was chopped short from behind and had long fang-like side bangs in front with a side swaying bang covering her forehead, her body was nicely curved and had small, nicely rounded breasts unlike her visitor's own breast size which were at least compared to two huge melons. Her skin was creamy pale toned and seemed to be at least twenty years old which made the woman huff and smile sexily as she stared at her victim's beauty.

"Now let's start at the beginning, I am NOT a stalker or a pervert...or a sexual offender. I am merely just a vampire", The woman began as Fate snorted and fidgetted into giggles, "C'mon vampires aren't real! Prove it!".

The woman scuffed and did as told, she parted her lips from eachother and out of nowhere, fangs sprung out of her teeth making Fate quit laughing and stare in shock, "Woah...g-go on then".

"Thank you, I also happen to be here because I was merely hiding under your bed in my bat form waiting for my next prey of the night so that I can feed off their blood, which so happens to be you", The woman continued, "That is all there is for me to explain and I first have a question to ask before I feed on you".

"You are not drinking my blood", Fate shot at the vampire beauty, "My question wasn't for permission, infact since you happen to seem like a tough, cute and adorable young lady, I was going to ask if you happen to be gay", The vampire said cassually making Fate stare blankly.

"Wow...a vampire I just met like five minutes ago is crushing on me...just wow", Fate mumbled making the vampire's hopes shatter.

"You do not need to be rude you know, anyway I still am anxious to feed on a beautiful young lady like you so please do not fight me as I do so or else it will hurt, I do not wish to harm you as I feed", the vampire said as she approached her human crush.

"HEY I NEVER SAID YES TO THIS!", Fate yelled as she backed away from the beauty making her sigh, "Very well what will it take for you to allow me to feed on your blood? Ask of any condition of me", the vampire said desperately in need to bite down into her new found...not accepting love.

"A condition?, you mean like a favor?", Fate asked, "Exactly how desperate are you?", she blabbered out.

"Greatly. I am in need of you right now, and please do not misunderstand my words for harrassment again, you see, you really caught my eye and I believe I am not, as you people say, 'crushing on you' if not I am really going through the feeling as we say 'love at first sight' for you", the vampire admitted blushing furiously.

"Wow, that's really beautiful to say...fine I'll tell you this, yes I am gay one hundred percent and I give you permission to drink my blood without a favor to do, BUT I first want to be just friends because I don't know you", Fate let out as she moved her head to one side to show off her neck.

"I thank you and yes I can start a simple friendship with you ", the vampire said in relieve, "Also...this doesn't hurt right?", Fate said in a scared tone.

As the vampire's eyes glowed red and fangs were displaying she answered, "There is a pinch at first but the venom that we vampires use on our victims who fights us off or scrambles in fear, comes more useful like morphine and to those who are relaxed works more for them to fall in temporary pleasure", and with that she bit down into Fate's neck who gasped and let the vampire feed.

In the second blood was being sucked out of Fate she began to moan as the venom seeped inside of her and grasped onto the vampires shoulders with a quick tinge of lust. "I did not expect for you to react this way...especially to moan, although your blood is extremely delicious and juicy. Again I do not mean that as harrassment", the vampire said once she was done feeding and holding onto her lips making sure to take in every drop of blood in her jaw.

Fate looked away flushed, "You weren't lying when you said it gives pleasure when you drink people's blood", she mumbled, "I prefer it if you say 'feeding' than 'drinking blood', I am not Dracula I'm simply just a normal modern vampire", the vampire chuckled.

"By the way what's you're name? Mine's Fate", Fate said as she looked at the vampire in question, "My name is Katherine, You may simply call me Kat, it is a pleasure", Kat said with a smile as she gave her hand out for a shake as Fate took it in.

"Dawn doesn't come until less than eight hours, I wish to take you out in the festive city streets for us to get to know eachother more. Do you accept my invitation?", Kat asked hopefully which Fate answered it kindly, "I accept...if you take me to dinner first".

Kat chuckled, "Then I shall, I shall stay outside of your room to give you privacy to change into better clothing, and one more thing", Kat said halfway out the door. "What is it?", Fate asked halfway rummaging for her favorite sweater, since the weather's a bit cold and also is the skin of her blood sucking new friend.

"Happy Halloween", Kat said as she closed the door behind her, "It actually is for once", Fate whispered happily.

**And chappy #1 is done! WOO-HOO obviously this is my first time writing about vampires and no it isn't for Halloween because if it were I would've said 'Happy Halloween and don't shit yourselves in haunted houses' okay :3. See you soon and I PROMISE I'll finish ch.12 for inFAMOUS: Black Lightning**

**-Black Kat out hoping to avoid being killed by a Black Lightning reader.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dhampires and Cyclops...I'm a fried Vampire**_

"Uhm...isn't it bad if people see you?", Fate asked as they left the dorms building from the college campus and on to the Neon district in Empire City. "Well yes it is bad but it is Halloween so they'll believe I am just in a costume", Kat replied as she offered her hand to help her date down a set of stairs.

"You really are a good romantic y'know and I guess you're right about tonight", Fate answered as she took the vampire's cold, leather gloved hand and took her steps down the stairs.

"Yes I happen to be quite the flirt and my definition for love is quite romantic I do wish to discuss this during dinner, first I want to know about you. What do you dedicate yourself to?", Kat answered as she walked in long strides as if she were a noble. "I dedicate myself to writing and I just came up with a really good character...you see I am in the middle of starting a novel and I had nothing to inspire me on how the protagonist's love should look like and when I look at you, I think the protagonist's love should be the daughter of an evil king who forced her to fight and other than being a princess she is reffered to as the Dark Prince", Fate said with sparkling eyes and the vampire let out a light chuckle.

"You are welcome for picking my appearance to inspire you for your character, also...what will the novel be about?", Kat said as she and her partner walked through a crowded street where people were merry and partying.

"It's kind of like the Twilight Saga, but it's based more on like the medieval times y'know", Fate began as Kat nodded in understanding, "So the protagonist is a poor village girl who is about to lose her home and was forced out of her homeland she escaped to the kingdom of the good king, where a young man who happens to be the White Prince falls in love with her. The village girl doesn't trust him much and so the good king adopted her to be the kingdom's princess", Fate told, "Ahh so the white prince won't get a chance with the protagonist I see", Kat put in, amused with Fate's story.

"Yup, so the White Prince got mad with his dad for adopting the girl he wishes to marry and killed him one night, and the White Prince had ruined the kingdom for his selfish one sided love. The princess escaped into a forest full of dangers when the Prince gave chase and was then saved by a mysterious knight in black armor", the story continued, "Who is the Dark Prince I helped in inspire just now", Kat said as she listened closely to the story's plot.

"Right, so the Black Knight fought against the White Prince and when he had beat him the Black Knight took the princess on 'his' shoulder and rode back to his kingdom. He snuck the princess to his room by the window and asked gruffly, "Are you alright fair maiden?", and the princess replied with a yes and thank you, but the moment the knight removed 'his' helmet...the princess got shocked and instantly fell in love, to see that her rescuer was a woman and the famous Dark Prince at that. So through time they grew attached to eachother and became a couple...but the White Prince wouldn't let that be the happy ending", Fate finished as Kat clapped her hands silently, "I look forward to reading your novel and come, I know a good cafe that hopefully is still open".

Kat walked away as Fate followed and went in to a shop where a set of stairs were right in the corner near the entrance and went down to a cafe shop, "It is right down there, but be warned that the owner is actually a supernatural entity like myself...he is not a vampire but another creature that even I don't know of", Kat said and took Fate's hand and led her down the stairs.

When they neared the door, Kat knocked three times and waited patiently with Fate at her side, "Do not worry, he will not do any harm", Kat whispered reassuringly to a disturbed Fate.

Once she looked back at the door a man opened a small slide from the door and looked at both girls, "Names?", it asked in a gruff voice.

"Oh come on! This again?! You already know me! Very well then...I am Katherine and this is Fate".

"Business?".

"Why we are here with thousands of humans to look at you all...We only wish to have a small dinner here, obviously!".

"Species?".

"How bothersome...I am obviously a vampire YOU KNOW THAT! and she is...uhm...she is a dhampire!".

"I see...Password?".

"Oh right the password what was it again?...uhm...Oh! 'We Supernatural Entities are not Monsters or Gods because such things do not exist in this planet'".

Several seconds passed and the man closed the slide and unlocked the door from top to bottom which took a few seconds, "Know that tonight is Halloween so you'll find creatures here so please keep calm...and also excuse my outburst", Kat whispered to Fate who nodded in respond and took a deep breath.

The door opened and a one eyed cyclops stood next to the door and offered for the girls to enter, "Welcome to the 'Monster Cafe' ladies, there is a table for two in the far corner", the cyclops offered kindly, "Thank you DhaJer it is a pleasure to see you again, remember next Halloween is your due date for that O+ blood you offered me and PLEASE quit asking me those first questions! Just ask the password if you must!", Kat said with a smile as she entered the cafe with Fate in hand.

"Uhm, what exactly is that guy? And what is a dhampire?", Fate asked as they took their seats at the far end table, "You are not familiar with the term? A dhampire is a Half Human-Half Vampire creature, it began when a once ancient full vampire empragnated a human and therefore gave birth to a new species, they are immortal and there is a rule for vampires not to suck dhampire's blood...it is considered sex. And DhaJer is a one eyed cyclops", Kat answered as she called on a waiter with scaly tentacles for arms, "Oh...why is it for a vampire drinking blood out of a dhampire considered sex?", Fate asked.

Kat ordered two cups of tea and for a platter of rare cooked meat before answering, "I aren't even sure myself, and I hope you don't mind if we have meat", Fate waved off and answered, "Meat's fine but uhm...have you drank a dhampire's blood?", Kat raised an eyebrow and pretended to count on her fingers.

"If you had bitten that many you really are a pervert", Fate mumbled as Kat chuckled, "I was just kidding but yes I had bitten two dhampires, the first one was male and was about to rape me if it weren't for my strength and speed. And the second was a female dhampire who I've dated for three months maybe, I drank her blood daily so yes it is as if it were daily sex but I found out she donated her blood to many other vampires so I had left her to rot on bloodlust from feeding to many perverted vampires", Kat said as her eyes glowed red in anger for a split second.

"What was her name?", Fate asked, "Emily was her name, and I still regret ever meeting her you know", Kat sighed as she felt Fate hold her hand.

"Y'know...all this supernatural stuff is still freaky for me but I think I could get used to it, if it means I can comfort you, I think I like you too", Fate said with a blush as Kat smiled tenderly and brought Fate's hand to her lips and gave it a tender kiss.

"I thank you for that and it seems our meal is coming...I can smell it's juicy blood", Kat said as she looked at the waiter hand each one of them a glass of tea and placed a steaming platter of meat in front of them.

Once the waiter left Kat's mouth began to water, "That does look extremely delicious...I am sorry but this is my favorite meal, which piece would you like?", Kat offered as she began reaching for the knive before DhaJer slammed his fist to get only the girls attention and whispered, "I know your friend here isn't a dhampire Katherine...You had brought a human into the cafe on Halloween night...the night where humans aren't allowed to be near here at all", Kat's brows rose and cleared her throat.

"Ahh well you see DhaJer, it is a funny story and I would only tell it once so listen carefully".

CHAPTER END

**Okay I want this to be real...weird and interesting so let's begin! I mean come on was something like THIS ever been written for inFAMOUS?! NO! so please do not be rude. Oh and Cole would show up in later chapters if you want him in the story or not...I will make that into a poll.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**DhaJer the Cyclops and Alex the Ghost...Our relationship doesn't have secrecy at all!**_

"AND I invited her to dinner, that is all", Kat said, finishing her long story to her cyclops friend, DhaJer. "I see...", is all DhaJer said for a while, "You are not going to tell the manager, are you DhaJer?", Kat asked in fear of having to face any pros and cons.

But other than her fear DhaJer began to laugh inbetween the noise of all the other noisy creatures, "Uhm...DhaJer? What are you laughing about?", the vampire asked flatly.

"Ah dammit, hehe I'm sorry but seriously...YOU? Not aware to an alarm clock and a laptop charger?! ESPECIALLY A BOOK! HAHAHAA!", Kat looked at DhaJer's laughing figure and her eyes turned red and in a flash she was eye to eye with him, this swift move caught Fate by surprise and watched the scene in front of her.

"Now, you are about to expirience the life of a fish when it is out of water...it is moving brashly about to try an find water for it to breath. Now...THRASH LIKE A FISH!", Kat said, hipnotizing the cyclops into flapping in the floor like a waterless fish. "Like you people say 'pretty cool' is it not?", the vampire smiled directing her attention to Fate, "Vampires can hypnotize?!", she said as she stared at the cyclops. "Why of course we can, it works for situations like...', Kat said as she began to think of a good example.

"Say I am in the middle of nowhere and there happens to be a man who keeps his guard up against me when I wish to feed, so I stare into his eyes and command him to stand still in hypnotization, but unlike several other vampires I can't sustain hypnotization for a very long time", Katherine said as she motioned to DhaJer already recuperating from the hypnosis.

"There are vampires who can sustain hypnosis for hours, days, weeks, months and even years, but I only can keep at it for at least thirty seconds...I do not enjoy hypnotizing anyone...it feels like I lie to my own self", Kat said as she stuffed her mouth with a piece of meat.

"Oh...uhm so, vampires can also eat other things?", Fate said trying to change subjects, "Yes we can eat solid foods for energy, but it does not rid of our hunger, so that is why we feed on blood", Kat said as she sipped on her tea but soon began to choke due to DhaJer hitting the back of her neck.

"Hahaha, that's what you get for that little hypno act of yours, say uhh...Fate is it? So, you actually are going out with this Fourty-five year old blood sucker?", DhaJer asked directing his attention to Fate.

"Eh?...FOURTY-FIVE! I THOUGHT SHE WOULD BE LIKE A HUNDRED AND SOMETHING!", Fate shrieked staring at DhaJer then to the recovering vampire, "Well...I am actually a modern vampire I thought I made that clear after you gave me your consent to feed on you. Also, I had actually died and turned when I was Twenty-one and had been a vampire for already Twenty-four years", Kat said as she held on to her sore throat after choking.

"Oh...but no uhh, DhaJer...we're just friends", Fate said as she began to take a bite of meat, "Ahh I see, well that's understandable who would like to date this wreck", DhaJer said pointing at Kat who growled at him.

"DhaJer you really are a piece of work you know tha...", Kat froze in finishing her sentence and stared ahead. "Huh? Kat what's wrong?", DhaJer said staring at the frozen blood sucker.

"A ghost...we are being overheard", Kat said as she gazed all around her. "A ghost? must be using it's camouflaging abilities, can you detect it Kat?", DhaJer said as he laid his giant hand on Fate's shoulder ready for anything that can harm his blood sucking friend's crush.

"Yes I can detect it...and it is right...HERE!", Kat said as she gripped on nothingness which soon took shape, "ALEX?!", Kat yelled gripping onto one of her supernatural friends.

"Hehe, sup Kittykins! I see you met a uhm, 'ManHu' y'know what I mean?", the ghost reffered to as Alex said as she slipped through Kat's hand and floated happily over Fate, "So, your name's Fate huh, well I am Kat's super awesome, friendliest one of all and a complete girl lover ghost friend, Alex!", Alex said as she gave Fate a smug grin.

"Oh uhh, hi Alex it's good meeting you", Fate said as Kat butted in, "No it is not good! This ghost girl is a complete womanizer! Do not let this floating haunter get to you!', Kat yelled pointing a menacing finger at Alex.

"Psst, jealous aren't you", DhaJer whispered into Kat's ear, "No I am not!", Kat growled back, "Look Kittykins I don't consider myself a complete womanizer...if I were then that would've meant that I already got you to hit on me", Alex said with a really calm expression on her face as her floating body rounded around like if there was no gravity at all.

"LIKE IF I WOULD EVER HIT ON YOU!", Kat yelled, "My point exactly", Alex pointed out with her calm expression still precent.

"Wait...if you are here...then that means that", Kat began to think as she pointed at Alex's floating being, "Oh yeah, the others are here too", Alex said understanding the vampire's observation.

"Oh for the love of sugar coated necks...I cannot believe my luck today...EXACTLY WHAT DID I DO WRONG TO DESERVE THIS BAD LUCK?!", Kat melodramatically yelled to the sky and made a full on face-desk. "You are so melodramatic today, that's what you did wrong", Alex answered innocently to the vampire's question.

"Oh shut up...you owe me B- blood now".

"Aw...meanie...".

CHAPTER END


End file.
